We Moved On With Each Other
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Sonny returns to Salem after being gone a year. And when he goes to visit his little angel Arianna he gets the suprise of his life. Will he accept it or fly off the handle? And is there someone in Salem who is out to destroy a happy couple? This is Horita but that doesn't mean I don't love Wilson.
1. Surprise!

Days of Our Lives

Horita (Will/Paul) with past Paulson/Wilson

Title: We Moved On With Each Other

Summary: Sonny returns to Salem after being gone a year. And when he goes to visit his little angel Arianna he gets the suprise of his life. Will he accept it or fly off the handle?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Surprise!

Sonny's Pov

It's been a year since I left my life in Salem to help my Uncle Vic manage clubs in Europe and honestly I had a great experience, I got to see so much. But I didn't go leave to have fun, I left for time to myself so that I could rethink my life and see what I wanted to keep or change. I think that after all the time I spent I finally knew what I wanted: I want to go home and try to fix everything that I had broken. And what I mean by that is Will and Paul, leaving them broke both of their hearts because neither of them thought I was coming back. I hadn't spoken to either of them since I left, actually the only people I talked to were my parents and my Uncle Vic. Sometimes I did get to see Arianna when Will had my mother babysit but it wasn't the same thing. She was one of the main reasons why I had decided to return to Salem, I wonder though if Will had explained to her that I was now only her godfather. Three months after I left I contacted a lawyer and filed for divorce, I couldn't the cheating and all the scheming he did to try and keep me. But just because Will and I are over that doesn't mean I'm getting back with Paul, because how could he claim to love me and then sleep with someone else? I'm not just talking about Will, there was also Derrick. Looking back I realized I was jealous and that Will was right, at that moment I was still in love with Paul. But after thinking I started to believe that he was the one that started the end of Will and I. Aftering thinking even more I realized that we all had a part in everything that happened, it wasn't just one of us that lead to this. But now I'm back and I just want to put everything behind me.

When my plane landed I walked through the airport until I spotted the driver my parents sent for me. And once all my luggage was packed into the car I made my way over to the Kiriakis mansion where when I opened the front door my parents, Uncle Vic and Maggie holding little Tate were waiting for me. I gave them all hugs in greeting and we moved to the living room to catch up in person. We spoke for an hour until I told them that it was time for me to go see my little girl.

"Sonny maybe you should wait to go over there" My mother told me and I looked at her confused.

"Why? I miss Arianna and I'm sure Will knows that. Plus I want to see how Will is doing" My parents shared a worried look and then turned back to me.

"Okay son. We all know that once your mind is made up there is no changing it. You proved that when we tried to talk you out of divorcing Will but just be prepared for what you see when you go over there. Will isn't the same guy anymore"

"Okay Dad. I'll see you guys later" We said our goodbyes and I had the driver take me to my old apartment. I told him that he could drive back to the house because I would be here for a while. I stepped towards the door and was able to knock but I halted, my parents works echoing in my head. But then I thought to myself how much could he have really changed?

So I knocked on the door and I could hear people moving inside. The door opened to reveal Will shirtless and sweaty. His eyes widened when he saw me and he took a step back in shock.

"Sonny" He whispered.

"Hi Will" I smiled and he shook himself out of his trance and smiled back.

"Please come in" He stepped aside and I made my way inside. Looking around things haven't changed much. The only thing I really noticed was that I didn't see any pictures of us.

"So where's Ari? I've been dying to see her"

"She's in her room and I'll grab her in a minute but before we do anything else there is something I need to talk to you about" He motioned for me to sit on the couch and we sat down together.

"As you know things have changed since you left, even more so since we got divorced. The truth is Sonny I've moved on, I found someone else and I'm really happy" I could tell he was, he was wearing that smile he used to get when he was with me.

"I'm happy to hear that Will. I was afraid that you would wait for me forever" I told him.

"At first that's what I wanted to do, that's why I postponed signing the papers for so long. But then I realized that all the time in the world couldn't make up for the mistakes I've made. And looking back I know that us getting divorced was the right thing to do. The way we were living wasn't the way a couple happily in love should live" He confessed.

"I completely agree. How did you realize this though? This is a big change"

"I had someone who helped me see everything clearly"

"Your mystery man?" I teased and he laughed.

"Yes, speaking of which I should see how he's doing back there with Ari"

"He's here?"

"Yeah, we actually just finished moving him in when you knocked. I'll go get him, he'll be happy to see you" He walked to our old bedroom door and there was something he said that I didn't understand. He said he would be happy to see me, not meet me. Do I know this man? I kept thinking of different people I could be but it was hard because there very few openly gay people in Salem.

But none of that registered when he came walking through the door. I think my brain actually shut down because the person who walked in holding my daughter/god-daughter was my ex lover Paul Narita.

"Paul?" I stuttered out.

"Hello Sonny"


	2. Home Sweet Home? Maybe Not

Days of Our Lives

Horita (Will/Paul) with past Paulson/Wilson

Title: We Moved On With Each Other

Summary: Sonny returns to Salem after being gone a year. And when he goes to visit his little angel Arianna he gets the suprise of his life. Will he accept it or fly off the handle?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home? Maybe Not

Will's Pov

I left Sonny sitting in the livingroom as I went to get Paul and Arianna. Man was he going to be for a big suprised. I shut the door behind me and I turned around and the smile on my face grew. Paul was tickling a giggling Ari who tried to move away but couldn't. He then lifted her up and plastered her face with kisses which made her giggle even more.

"Daddy!" She yelled happily when she noticed me standing by the door and she squirmed in Paul's hold trying to reach for me. Paul passed her to me and kissed my cheek as he did then wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you having fun with Paul sweetheart?"

"Yes! Like Paul!" She giggled and then like the adorable girl she is she kissed Paul's hand on my shoulder with loud sound effects.

"Good. I like him too" I said the last part to him and he leaned over and kissed me. And as we kissed we could hear Arianna clapping, I was so happy that she was okay with this. I don't know if I could be with someone my daughter didn't like.

"So who was at the door?" Paul questioned as we pulled away and I was so caught up in the moment I completely forgot why I came in here.

"Sonny, he's back in Salem" His eyes widened like mine did but then went back to normal just as quickly.

"I didn't think he was ever coming back"

"Neither did I but he's here now and wants to see Ari"

"Well who are we to keep him from his god daughter" He took Ari from my arms and moved to the door but I stopped him before he opened the door.

"Paul, Sonny knows that I've moved on but he doesn't know that it was with you. So he is going to be very surprised when we walk out there" Truthfully I was a bit nervous about Sonny finding out, I didn't know how he would react to the fact that I moved on with the guy I cheated on him with and that I claimed was responsible for all the problems we had.

"It's going to be okay Will. If we can handle your family and his then I think we can handle him" He opened the door and walked out. And like I thought Sonny was in complete shock.

"Paul?" He whispered, I could tell he couldn't believe this was happening right infront of him.

"Hello Sonny" He said with a smile but not the one he used to give him. It wasn't the "I will love you forever smile" but then "I'm happy to see you" smile. Both of us have admitted that a part of us will always love Sonny because for both of us he was our first love but neither of us were in love with him anymore and that's how we were both able to move on.

There was piercing silence between us as all of us stared at each other but thank god for little Arianna.

"Papa Sonny!" She screamed and jumped out of Paul's arms and into Sonny's lap who pulled her in tight.

"Hi sweetie. I missed you so much, I'm sorry I didn't come to visit" Sonny said after he pulled away so he could look at her as he spoke to her.

"It okay. You back now" She wrapped her small arms back around his neck and it warmed my heart to see her with Sonny again, she really did miss him. And for the moment the elephant in the room seemed much smaller, that is until Ari decided to open her mouth.

"Did you know Daddy and Paul love each other?" She asked Sonny without knowing what she was doing, she was so blissfully ignorant. Paul and I stared wide eyed and each other and then looked at Sonny.

"No I didn't know honey. Your daddy and I haven't been talking much but I'm sure he will tell me everything soon" He said that last part looking at me and I knew he wanted to talk now.

"Ari, why don't you go play in your room. Paul and I need to have a talk with Papa Sonny. But I promise you'll get to see him once we are done"

"Okay" She slide out of Sonny's lap and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her. Now we were alone, it was time to put every thing out there.

"My parents told me I'd be surprised when I came over here but I didn't think it would be this much. Why did you tell me?" He started with and Paul spoke up first.

"Would you have listened? Sonny, both of us have tried to contact you multiple times before and after you sent the divorce papers but you never answered. And even if you had you wouldn't have believed us"

"You're right, I wouldn't have and I still don't"

"Sonny, why else would Paul be here with my daughter? Do you really think I'd let him into my home if he was unwelcomed? And if you don't believe that then listen to Arianna, you heard what she said" I told him.

"Yes but she's only a kid. She could mistake kindness for love, maybe the two of you are just getting along" I was starting to get angry, did he really think we would lie about something like this? I decided to make my thoughts known.

"Sonny, why would we lie about this? Just to hurt you because you broke both of our hearts?" I asked him.

"I know that you wouldn't go that low Will but it's just hard to believe because you blamed Paul for our problems"

"I was wrong Sonny. Paul had nothing to do with our problems besides the fact that I cheated on you with him and he happened to be your ex. Other than that every thing was my fault. Maybe if I had done things differently then we would still be married but I didn't and I faced the consequences by losing you" I confessed to him, Paul already knew but I never got the chance to tell every thing I've discovered since he left.

"That's the most mature thing I've heard you say in a long time Will" Sonny said to me smiling.

"I've done a lot of growing up since you left and I've changed"

"I can see that" He said as he looked between Paul and I. The look on his face I didn't like and there was a question brewing in my mind that I was too afraid to answer. But luckily it seemed that Paul could read my mind because he asked it for me.

"Sonny are you okay with Will and I being together?"

"Honestly I don't think I am"


	3. The Past and the Present

Days of Our Lives

Horita (Will/Paul) with past Paulson/Wilson

Title: We Moved On With Each Other

Summary: Sonny returns to Salem after being gone a year. And when he goes to visit his little angel Arianna he gets the suprise of his life. Will he accept it or fly off the handle? And is there someone in Salem out to ruin a happy couple?

Author's Note: I changed the rating because I wanted to add more stuff and this is a story based on a soap opera so things are going to get crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: The Past and The Present

Paul's Pov

"How can you say that?!" Will exclaimed. I was just as surprised as he was, how could Sonny say that he wasn't happy with our relationship?

"Because this is unbelieveable! My ex husband and ex boyfriend get together after months of fighting over me! I don't know how this can be real!" He boomed and I listened to see if Arianna heard the yelling but she was engrossed in her toys.

"Sonny the day you left you broke both of our hearts. And just when Will was getting his life back together you broke him all over again by sending him the divorce papers. I was there for him, I comforted him even when he tried to push me away. I will admit that there were moments in the beginning where we still fought each other, blaming the other for you leaving but that was your choice. And you know what, it turned out to be the best for all of us. Without you around Will and I were able to put every thing behind us because the reason we were fighting wasn't here anymore" I explained to him, I wanted to make him see that we really did work as a couple.

"Sonny I thought this is what you wanted. For both of us to be happy" Will continued.

"Of course I do Will but no man wants his husband to leave him for the man he cheated with"

"You left him Sonny so you can't judge him for he chooses to see"

"I know that Paul but you were the last person I expected to be with Will. I thought you guys hated each other after every thing that's happened"

"We thought that too but after you left things went back to how they were when we met. Since there was no more drama the attraction came back" I said.

"Well, there was drama for a little while but it's nothing we haven't dealt with before. And besides Sonny, just because all that drama started that doesn't mean the attraction we had for each other when we met ended. It just got pushed away" Will told Sonny and it looked like he was starting to get it.

"Okay, all that I can understand but I do have a few questions"

"Well then fire away" Will said and we both sat down next to him because we both felt it was going to be a long talk.

"First question: when did this actually start?"

"A month after you got divorced"

"Only a month?" He questioned, he probably thinks that was too soon and Will caught onto that.

"I know what you're thinking Sonny but as far as I was concerned when you left it began a separation. And when Paul and I began getting closer I asked Grandma if it was okay to start seeing other people during a separation and she told me it was perfectly healthy"

"Wait, you spoke to Marlena about us?" I asked him.

"Yeah and honestly if it wasn't for her I don't know if I would be with you right now" He confessed and I smiled.

"You said the same thing to me once" Sonny interjected and my smile fell, he made it sound wrong.

"Well maybe it's because Marlena always makes sure to tell Will to follow his heart, no matter who he wants to be with" I retorded.

"No need to get defensive Paul I was just stating a fact. Now Ari said that you two are in love, is that true?"

I looked over at Will and I knew that he loved me, I could see it in his eyes and looking into them I knew I loved him too.

"Yes" I whispered but more to myself than Sonny.

"Yes, Sonny do you think I'd let him move in with me and my daughter if I didn't love him?" Will asked rhetorically.

"Good point. But don't you think you guys are rushings things a bit? I mean you've only been together 6 months" I was the one who answered.

"No we aren't, at least I don't think so. In all honestly Sonny you were the one who rushed into things. You proposed to both of us after only a year of being together"

"Because I loved you both" Sonny interjected and then Will butted in.

"Sonny we aren't denying that. It's just that we think that rushing it was the problem. Paul and I are just happy with living together and that's how things are going to stay. Neither of us are ready for anything more serious"

"Okay, then I'm happy for you"

"What?!" Will and I both shouted.

"I wanted to see if you guys were together for the right reasons instead of both of you being hurt by the same guy. And the way you just talked about your relationship I can see that this is serious and you both looked very happy"

"Thank you Sonny, that means so much coming from you" Will walked over to Sonny and pulled him into a hug. I thought I would grow jealous at the sight of my boyfriend holding his ex husband but all of that was done, I had nothing to worry about. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled forward and I was being embraced by Will and Sonny.

"Group hug!" a voice shouted and soon enough I found myself with an armful of a bubbly blonde. We all moved closer and I felt her snuggle into me. Once we all pulled apart I passed her over to Sonny as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Sonny, why don't you take Ari for the weekend? I know you've missed her and she has missed you too"

"Are you sure Will? Won't it confuse her?"

"Sonny as far as I'm concerned you will always be her father. I did tell her what happened between us and she said that Papa Sonny will always be Papa Sonny"

"Then I'd be happy to take her" Will and Sonny moved to Ari's room and got her ready and soon they were both out the door with the promise to call Will if anything happened.

"Well that was interesting" I said once Sonny was gone.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he reacted better than other people did"

"Hey, don't worry about that" I told him as I pulled him close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my neck.

"You're right. Now I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of"

"I like the way you think" I leaned down and kisses him feverishly and he gripped the back of my shirt. We pulled away ran into our bedroom, looking forward to having some alone time and we all know what that means.


	4. Someone's Not Happy

Days of Our Lives

Horita (Will/Paul) with past Paulson/Wilson

Title: We Moved On With Each Other

Summary: Sonny returns to Salem after being gone a year. And when he goes to visit his little angel Arianna he gets the suprise of his life. Will he accept it or fly off the handle? And is there someone in Salem out to ruin a happy couple?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Someone Isn't Happy

Sonny's Pov

After I left with Arianna I decided that I would check out Club TBD and get some coffee before I went home and got settled, besides I still had some major jetlag and caffeine always helps. But on my way there I passes a familiar face and decided to say hi.

"Derrick" He turned around and when he smiled I was surprised at how happy he looked.

"Sonny, hey" He came over and I reached out for a handshake but he pulled me in for a hug instead. I was suprised, I didn't remember him being so friendly especially since the reason he couldn't be with Paul is because he was still in love with me. When he pulled back his smile had only grown.

"I didn't think you'd be happy to see me Derrick" I confessed to him.

"Why wouldn't I be? Now that you're back you can work things out with Will and I can finally have Paul" So that's why he was so cheery! He thought I came back to be with Will.

"Will and I aren't getting back together, we're divorced" I told him.

"I know but you have his daughter, that's a big deal since you aren't together anymore" He insisted and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm her godfather Derrick and Will told me that I would always be her father no matter what"

"Shouldn't you at least try to make things work with Will? For your daughter?" He pushed and I was reaching my end point.

"I'm sure Will would agree with me when I say that we should work things out just so Arianna has two parents. We will always be his parents, together or not"

"But you came back for Will!" He screamed moving towards me and I stepped back clutching Ari. It looks like some people haven't changed for the better.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I haven't been taking their relationship well" He apologized but I wasn't really convinced that this was over.

"I can see that but Derrick they are happy together. And I don't know what you're thinking or what your reasons are but you should try to let it go. It will be better for them and you" With that I moved on and went straight for TBD, without seeing that Derrick was following me.

Once I got there I was surprised when I walked in to see Chad working behind the bar.

"Sonny!" He shouted and ran over to hug me but was careful not to crush Ari.

"Chad, it's great to see you! How have things been?" I asked as I set Arianna in her stroller and got settled at the bar where Chad placed my usual order of coffee down infront of me.

"Great, I'm a father and I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world"

"You're a dad?! That's great! Who's the mom?" My question was answered for me when my cousin Abigail came walking through the door holding a baby boy in her arms. Chad went over to her and kissed her then grabbed his son from her arms.

"Sonny I'd like for you to meet my son Jack" I said hi to the little one and then went to give Abby a hug and a kiss.

"Why didn't you ever let me you were pregnant?" I asked her as we all got settled down.

"Because when I found out I wasn't sure if it was Ben's or Chad's. I did take a paternity test and it said it was Ben's, that's when I agreed to marry him. But then when Stefano tried to break me and Ben up so I'd be with Chad he discovered that Ben's father fixed the test so it would say that Ben was the father. We had this huge fight where it came out that Ben knew about my affair and stayed with me becaue he thought I had chosen him. But I realized after talking to Will that all I wanted was for Chad to be the father and that I wanted to be with him"

"You talked to Will about this?" I questioned.

"Yes, I knew I could trust him and he's always honest with me even if I don't want to hear it"

"Well I'm very happy for the both of you"

"Thank you Sonny" Abigail smiled at me. I heard the door open and I looked and saw Paul walking through the door.

"Hey Paul, the usual for you and Will?"

"Yeah thanks Chad. Hi Abigail, little Jack"

Paul sat down next to me as he waited for his order and I told him about my encounter with Derrick. He wasn't surprised but then wasn't happy about it. He then explained to me what happened when they had told Derrick the news. He had accused Will of playing him, pushing him towards Paul so that right when he thought he had him Will took him away for himself. He told me to be careful around Derrick and that was the end of it. So I decided to move onto a much more fun topic.

"So Paul, did you and Will enjoy your alone time?" I smirked when he blushed and avoided my eyes. Chad laughed as he placed his order infront of Paul and Abby covered her sons ears but she laughed too.

"How did you know?" He whispered trying not to call attention from the rest of the club.

"Because Will and I always got coffee after and I know what you look like after sex"

"I didn't think I was being that obvious"

"You were that obvious" Chad said he sat next to Abigail.

"Oh god"

"It's okay, you're still hot" I pulled him into a hug and patted him on the back to try and ease his embarassment.

"I think I'm going to go before I humiliate myself more. Bye guys, bye Ari" He leaned down to kiss her cheek, she giggled and he walked out the door.

"Wow, he has really changed"

"We all have Sonny. And now that you're back you can see just how much" Abby told.

"Yeah, I guess I can"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrator's Pov

Paul entered his and Will's apartment to see Will sitting on the couch staring intently at his phone with a worried face and a depressed look in his eyes. Paul quickly set down the coffee and sat next to his boyfriend, grabbing one of his hands.

"Will what's wrong?" Paul asked him and when Will turned away from his phone and looked at him he could see the tears that were about to fall.

"Did you see Derrick and Sonny when you were out?" Will asked and you could hear his voice breaking.

"I ran into Sonny at TBD and I haven't seen Derrick since we told him about us. Why? What did he do?" Paul demanded as he clutched Will's hand tighter, the thought of Derrick doing something to Will made his blood boil.

Will doesn't answer, he just passes his phone to Paul. He looks at him confused but when he looks at what is one the screen he become enraged. Because on the screen was a picture of Sonny and Paul hugging but that isn't what made Paul angry, it was the caption.

 _Looks like your boyfriend is a slut just like you ~D_

All Paul wanted to do in that moment was to chuck the phone at the wall but instead he set it down gently and pulled Will into an embrace. Will clutched him tightly and let the tears fall.

"I'm not going to leave you for Sonny or Derrick. And we won't let Derrick get in the way of us being happy" He told Will reassuringly and he nodded into Paul's shoulder.

Little did they know that Derrick is going to do anything to get Paul, even if it means getting rid of Will Horton for good.


	5. You Will Pay

Days of Our Lives

Horita (Will/Paul) with past Paulson/Wilson

Title: We Moved On With Each Other

Summary: Sonny returns to Salem after being gone a year. And when he goes to visit his little angel Arianna he gets the suprise of his life. Will he accept it or fly off the handle? And is there someone in Salem out to ruin a happy couple?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: You Will Pay

Will's Pov

Over the next few days I made sure to avoid Derrick even more than usual. Even though Paul made me feel better about the whole thing I still didn't want him to see that it got to me. I know Paul wouldn't go back to Sonny but I can't help but feel insecure knowing that they once had a much more serious relationship than Paul and I have.

Anyway, I was on my over to the Kiriakis mansion to pick up Ari when my luck turned bad and Derrick spotted me in the Horton Square. I quickly changed directions but I knew that he would follow me and soon I was cornered.

"Hey Will, did you get my message? I didn't hear back from you so I wanted to make sure" He was smirking as he spoke and he never took his eyes off of me and it made me feel small.

"You need to stop this Derrick. Paul and I together and that's the way it's going to stay. We don't need you screwing things up"

"Am I screwing things up Will? Do you have trouble in paradise?" He questioned as he stalked towards me. I stepped back until I hit a tree and now I was really trapped.

"No, we are fine but we still don't want you trying to destroy our relationship" He reached his arms up and pinned me against the tree.

"If anyone is going to ruin your relationship Will, it's you. You ruined your marriage by sleeping with Paul and next you're going to ruin Paul by sleeping with someone else because you are a fucking whore for anyone who charms you. I bet with the right look I could get you under me in no time" He leaned closer and I tried to shrink back into the tree. Derrick's word were scaring me and I didn't like what he was implying.

"What do you think Will? Can I seduce you just like Paul did?" He leaned in even closer and right when I thought he was going to try something he was suddenly pulled away by Paul. He stood protectively infront of me and I grabbed the back of his shirt just so I could have some form of contact for reassurance.

"Leave Derrick and I don't want to see you around Will ever again" Paul sneered at him.

"I won't promise that Paul. I will get you no matter what I have to do" He said the last part looking at me and I got shivers. He walked away and Paul turned to me and checked me over.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Paul asked as he grabbed both of my hands and laced our fingers together.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken. I didn't think that Derrick was so serious about getting you back"

"I think it's because he thought with Sonny back you two would work things out"

"He told you that?"

"No, that's what he told Sonny when he ran into him. Sonny also said that he seemed crazy"

"Well he has been since he found out and I don't want to think about what he has planned" Paul pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm not going to let Derrick hurt you Will" He promised.

"And I'm not going to let him take you away from me" I promised him.

"Good, now let's go pick up your little angel" We went on our way, refusing to let go of each other because of the threat still looming over us.

When we reached the mansion Arianna came running out the door and jumped into my arms. I spun her around and she laughed and I knew that would always be my favorite sound.

"Hi honey, did you have fun with Papa Sonny?" I asked her as we made our way inside where Sonny and John were sitting in the livingroom.

"Yes Daddy! Papa fun!" She exclaimed and I laughed, she was always so happy it warmed my heart.

"Will, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked me and I had a feeling that I knew what he wanted to talk about. So I nodded and passed Ari back to Sonny and then left the room with Paul and John.

"Paul told about what happened with Derrick" I stated and the look on his face was all I needed.

"I want you safe Will" Paul told me.

"I knew that you would and I'm not going to stop you talking to your father about your worries. So now that you're involved what should we do John?"

"Well you could report it at the station but since he hasn't acted on his threats there is not much we can do" John explained.

"So what can you do Dad?" Paul asked and I could see him getting worried.

"The most we could do is talk to him and check up on him from time to time"

"That's all?"

"Paul, it's okay. Don't get mad at your dad for doing his job. Anything you can do is fine John. Right now I just want to forget about Derrick and take my daughter home" I left them in the hall and went to get Ari ready to go. By the time we were ready to leave Paul was done talking to his dad and we headed off.

When we reached the house I turned to Paul with worry because I noticed that the door was unlocked and opened slightly. I paused Ari to Paul and moved into the aparment carefully.

"Hello Will" a voice called from the couch and my blood ran cold. I turned around and there was Derrick sitting there with a gun!

"Paul take Arianna back and get your father" I told him without looking away from Derrick.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him Will"

"Paul please go! Please protect my daughter!" I yelled out and I heard movement by the door so I know that he left.

"It's so sweet that you would protect your daughter over yourself" Derrick commented as he moved the door and locked it behind Paul, right now it was just Derrick and I.

"That's what any parent would do. Now what are you doing here?"

"Because I had a thought Will: if I can't break you two up by causing trouble then I can make sure that Paul never wants you again" He charged forward and I ran over to the door but I only managed to get it unlocked before he grabbed me. We struggled and I tried to grab the gun from him but he pulled away.

Suddenly he swung with the gun hand and hit me in the head. I collapsed as a shooting pain spread. I could feel it bleeding as I passed out with Derrick looming over me.

My only thoughts were of Paul and Arianna.


	6. They Will Hurt

Days of Our Lives

Horita (Will/Paul) with past Paulson/Wilson

Title: We Moved On With Each Other

Summary: Sonny returns to Salem after being gone a year. And when he goes to visit his little angel Arianna he gets the suprise of his life. Will he accept it or fly off the handle? And is there someone in Salem out to ruin a happy couple?

Author's Note: This is not a Horita that turns back into Wilson story. I have no intention of putting Sonny and Will back together. But that doesn't mean I don't like the pairing, Wilson will always have a place in my heart but my feelings for it did weaken when Will's affair came out because Will and Sonny both turned into different people to me. That is all I just wanted to make it known because some of you want me to put Sonny and Will together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: They Will Hurt

Paul's Pov

I barged into the Kiriakis mansion and the door slammed opened. Sonny and Paul both ran in looking shocked and worried.

"Paul what's going on?" Sonny asked but all did was pass him Arianna.

"Watch her, John I need you to come with me"

"Why Paul? What happened?"

"Derrick broke into our aparment. He there is right now with a gun and Will. We need to get back now" John grabbed his badge and gun and we ran back to my place. When we got there the door was wide open and the place was a mess. I screamed out for Will but he never answered so I looked around for him or Derrick and they weren't anywhere to be found, and that's when I saw the blood. I knelt to the floor and stared at it, thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened.

"Paul" I looked up and my father handed me a note. I read it and it made my skin crawl. This is what it said:

 _You will see Will again Paul, but not until after I'm done with him. And when you do get him back you want him anymore_

 _I will be seeing you soon,_

 _Derrick_

I passed the note back to him and he began to call in reinforcements while I began to call his family to tell them what was happening. All of the calls ended in tears and I felt that I was breaking apart too. But I stayed strong as cops began to swarm the place and I gave my statement. It was only after they sealed off the apartment as a crime scene and asked me to leave that I allowed myself to break down. My father pulled me into a hug and let myself cry on his shoulder.

"We will get Will back Paul, I promise"

"I know Dad. I just wish there was something I could do"

"If there is I'll let you know. Now why don't you call your mother, she's worried about you" We pulled apart and he went back to work and I went on my way back to the mansion again. I was able to call my mother when my phone told me I had a text.

 _Go to Will's office and contact me on Skype. I've got something to show you._

 _Derrick_

I quickly called my dad to tell him what happened and he said he'd meet me there with a team. I ran to his office but I ran into his boss Zoey, she asked me what I was doing here I told her that Will asked me to pick up something for him and she told me that I should wait because there were cops in his office but I told her it was okay and it was left at that.

I walked into his office and saw that the police had already set everything up so that they could trace the call. I told them that the should back away from the camera so that they wouldn't be seen and I called Derrick. When he answered my eyes hardened and my teeth clenched. Because what appeared on the screen was Will tied to a chair, slumped forward and unconscious.

"What did you do to him?!" I screamed and all I wanted to do was beat the hell out of Derrick, or worse.

"He's a stubborn twink so I had to knock him out. I'm just glad I got your attention"

"And now that you have it what do you want?"

"You know what I want Paul but since you both are so blind to seeing that I'm the one who should be with you I had to find a way to make sure that you'd never want Will around"

"What are you going to do to him?" I demanded. I heard a groan and looked to see that Will was coming too.

"You'll see" He whispered and walked away from the screen. He appeared with a bucked of ice water and dumped it over Will who awoke with a gasp. He looked around and when he noticed that he couldn't move he tried to wiggle free of his bounds but it didn't work. Then he looked up and he saw Derrick.

"Glad to see your finally awake Will, I was starting to get bored"

"Maybe if you hadn't knocked me out you wouldn't have had to wait"

"True but I needed you that way so I could bring you here"

"And now that you've got me stay away from Paul" Derrick laughed at that.

"Oh Will we both know that's not going to happen. But since you brought him up why don't you say hi" He moved forward and grabbed the back of Will's head in a vice grip and turned him so that he was facing me.

"Paul?" Will spoke and I could hear the fear and worry in his voice.

"I'm here Will and I will get you back" I promised.

"That's so sweet Paul but you won't be getting him back until I allow it. Now back to business" Derrick pulled out his gun and pointed it at Will's chest right over his heart.

"Please don't Derrick. I never wanted to hurt you but you can't control who you love" Will begged as he began to cry, it must have been bringing back old memories of when he was shot before.

"I like you begging and you're right, you can't control who you love. And we both want Paul so something's got to be done"

"We can work something out, just please don't shoot me"

"I'm not going to shoot you Will. In fact I have an ulternative to killing you but you and Paul have to agree" He pulled the gun away and turned Will so that he was facing me.

"What is it Derrick?"

"I'll tell you but first tell the cops to leave" My eyes widened and I turned to stare at my father who had the same expression. I turned back to the screen when Derrick started talking again.

"Do you really think I'm stupid Paul? Will told you to go get your father and I knew that when you got my text you would tell him. And I'm not saying anything else until they are gone"

I turned to my father and he nodded. He ordered everyone out and soon they all filtered out leaving me alone.

"Alright now what do you want?"

"Always to the point. Okay Paul, I want one more night with you and Will is going to watch" He pushed the gun into Will's chest, daring me to say no.

"So all you want is for me to sleep with you again and you'll leave us alone?"

"Yes because after you do I won't need to do anything else. You will come back to me because Will won't be able to accept that you cheated on him even if it was to save his life"

"Do you know that you just revealed your plan right?" Will stuttered out, he was still afraid of the gun pointed at his heart.

"Oh I'm not done Will. You see if Paul won't give me what I want willingly I'll just take it from you by force" Derrick finished and I knew what he meant.

"So all you want is sex?" Will inquired and I was wondering the same thing.

"Yes and no. Yes I want to have sex but it's not just about sex. Which ever one of you I have it will tear the other one apart and then that will tear you two apart for good. And even if this makes me lose my chance with Paul for good at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you won't have him because of me" He stopped and turned to me.

"You hear that Paul? Either you sleep with me or I'm going to rape Will"

The screen went blank.

So did my mind.


	7. Love Is Dirty But Worth It

Days of Our Lives

Horita (Will/Paul) with past Paulson/Wilson

Title: We Moved On With Each Other

Summary: Sonny returns to Salem after being gone a year. And when he goes to visit his little angel Arianna he gets the suprise of his life. Will he accept it or fly off the handle? And is there someone in Salem out to ruin a happy couple?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Love Is Dirty But Worth It

Will's Pov

I couldn't believe this, Derrick said that he would rape me if Paul didn't sleep with him. I knew Paul had a tough decision a head of him, because Paul wouldn't sleep with Derrick because he wouldn't want to hurt me in any way but then he also wouldn't want me to be forced to sleep with Derrick. Paul may not be able to make a choice so I had to come up with another one.

"Derrick I have another idea. What if I willingly slept with you?"

"That's not going to work Will. My pla only works if it causes you pain or if you and Paul break up"

"This will break us up. You told me that I would ruin my relationship with Paul by cheating on him, I will be if I sleep with you. And me doing it with you willingly will hurt him because you raping me would never work"

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because I would be the victim. Paul would just become more protective and comforting towards me and he would hate you even more. But If I sleep with you and he knows it was my idea than it would destroy everything we have, it would be me repeating history. You know how bad things were when I went through this with Sonny, imagine how things will be if I did the same things to Paul"

He took a moment to think and that gave me time to think about what I was going to do to get out of here. You didn't really think I was going to sleep with Derrrick did you?

"You're right, that will work out much better. And I did tell him that once I was done with you he would never want you back"

"If we do this I'm positive that he never will"

"It's a deal Will. Now let's tell your boyfriend" He went back over to the computer and called Paul again who picked up after the first ring. Derrick spoke before he could get a word in.

"Good news Paul, you don't have to make a decision. Will already made it for you"

"Will? What did you do?" Paul asked me, I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I had to tell Paul the truth.

"Paul I'm sorry but I knew that you wouldn't be able to make a choice so I... offered myself up instead"

"What?"

"You heard him Paul. Your boyfriend offered to sleep with me so that you wouldn't have to choose"

"Will don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Paul but I have to. I do love you and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me and we could be at least friends"

"Please don't say that" Paul was starting to tear up and I wished I could take it all back but not yet, not until this was all over.

"Enough talking, I think it's time to get this started" He took out a knife and cut my bounds loose. I wanted to jump him then but I needed to wait a little longer and then I could get the hell out of here and get back to Paul.

Derrick grabbed my shirt with both hands and pulled me up and smashed our lips together. His kiss told me that if I stayed around that this was going to get rough and painful. I looked down and saw that the gun was tucked into the back of his pants. I reached one hand up and grabbed his hair as a distraction and then quickly grabbed the gun and slipped it behind my back. He pulled back but didn't seem to noticed that the gun was gone because he began to unbutton my shirt. Once he finished he told me take off his shirt. I moved to do it but instead instead of actually doing it I swung my hand with the gun at him and it hit him square in the jaw. He went down like a bag of rocks. He was conscious but barely moving so quickly I grabbed him and tied him up.

"Will! What's going on?!" Paul screamed through the camera.

"Paul I was never going to sleep with Derrick. I just needed him to believe that I was so he'd let me go and so I could make my escape"

"You amaze me Will. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes there is. I don't know where Derrick put my phone so I'm going to take his. Call your dad and have him use gps to track the phone so he can find me. Then once I'm found have your father do the same with my phone so that he can find Derrick and take him into custody"

"Okay but do you think the charges will stick?"

"Yes because my computer records all video messages"

"Why does your computer do that?"

"I'm a journalist Paul, I need to be able to record incase I do a long distance interview or talk to a source online. That way I keep all the information they have told me"

"Okay. Now you better go and I'll see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too" He disconnected and ran out of the building. I noticed that it was an old warehouse at the edge of town like the kidnappers used with Chad, Abigail and Melanie a few years ago. I ran in the direction of the town and within minutes I heard sirens so I changed course to follow their sound and soon I was surrounded by them.

One of the backseat doors were flung open and Paul came running towards. I ran to him and we both pulled each other impossibly closer. I was so wrapped up in Paul that I barely heard John shouting for the others to go pick up Derrick.

"Let's go home" I whispered to him.

"We will but first there is some I think you want to see"

"Yes"

We hopped into John's care still holding each other and he drove us over to the manor. Once we got there I jumped out of the car and ran straight to my baby girl.

"Daddy okay now?" She asked me as I held her.

"Yes angel, daddy is okay now. Are you ready to go home?"

"Everything's already packed, they are loading everything up right now" Sonny told me. Paul walked in and I gave him Arianna and told him to get her settled because I wanted a moment alone with Sonny. When we were alone Sonny surprised me by pulling me into a hug. After a few moments I fell into his familiar embrace and enjoyed it.

"When Paul told us what happened all I could of was when you got shot. I almost lost you then and I could have lost you today" I pulled away at his confession and saw that he was crying so I wiped away his tears.

"You didn't lose me then and you're not going to lose me Sonny, in any shape or form. You are my best friend, my first love, the father and the godfather to my child and that will never change. You will always have a place in my life and in my heart"

"It means so much to hear you say that Will. After we divorced I thought that I had lost you and Ari forever. I still wanted to be apart of your lives but I wasn't sure that you would be okay with that"

"Jackson Steven Kiriakis, you did the right thing the day you sent me the divorce papers. Yes in the beginning I was devastated and I thought my life was over but it was the best thing for us. We both loved each other but I don't think either of us had the strength to work through everything I did"

"It wasn't just you Will. I denied and then hide that I was still in love with Paul and that part of me wanted to marry you because he said no"

"You're right, it wasn't just one of us. This is a choice we actually made together. I could have not signed the divorce papers and this could have dragged on for years but I didn't let it. It hurt so much but I had to let you go because holding onto you would have caused me more pain"

"I'm so glad we can put all of that behind us"

"Me too"

I pulled him into another hug and this time he burrowed into my embrace. We stood there like that until Paul came and told me Arianna was getting antsy. I said goodbye to Sonny and left with Paul and my sweet little girl. When we reached home everything had returned to normal as if known of this had happened.

I put Ari to sleep and cuddled on the couch with Paul, it had been a long day.

"John said that tomorrow you're going to have to go down to the station and give your statement"

"That's okay. I just hope that they will have enough to convict him without a trial. I don't want to have to testify and see him again. All that will just make me relive it and the last thing I want is that"

"I know and I'm sure that between you, me and the video calls everything will work out. Now let's go to bed, it's been a rough day"

Paul pulled me into bed and I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. He pulled me closer and rest his chin on my head. I waited for his breathing to even out before I allowed myself to drift to sleep. I took comfort in knowing that he would be there when I wake up.


	8. The End of the Beginning

Days of Our Lives

Days of Our Lives

Horita (Will/Paul) with past Paulson/Wilson

Title: We Moved On With Each Other

Summary: Sonny returns to Salem after being gone a year. And when he goes to visit his little angel Arianna he gets the suprise of his life. Will he accept it or fly off the handle? And is there someone in Salem out to ruin a happy couple?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: The End of Our Beginning

Narrator's Pov

Things did go as Will and Paul wanted. With their statements and the statements of the cops who were with Paul when Derrick called along with the evidence from the warehouse and the recorded video calls, Derrick was put away for kidnapping, assault and carrying an unregistered firearm. Will was safe and he took comfort in knowing that there was one less thing to worry about.

After everything settled Paul, Will and Sonny made sure to spend all the time they could together, incase something like this happened again. Why are they all hanging out together? Because they can, everything that has ever happened between them is out in the open so now there are no more secrets. Also their lives are all intertwined, they have all loved each other and that is the greatest bond.

Even though they hung out all the time, Paul and Will made sure to spend some alone time together and Sonny was more than okay with taking Ari off their hands. They used this special time to tell each other everything, to delve deep into each of their lives with detail. There was literally nothing that the other person didn't know.

Will and Paul continued to get closer, even after all of their sharing. In fact Will took Paul to LA to meet his mother. At first she was furious that I was dating the man I cheated on my husband with and she judged too quickly and blamed Paul for my divorce. But I managed to clear things up when I reminded her that she married EJ after she cheated on Rafe with him and all the problems she caused for people in Salem. She calmed down and I told her in person everything I did and everything that's happened since I met Paul. She said I reminded her of herself and I told her that she wasn't the first person to tell me that.

Then I had to get to the bad part, the reason that we were here. And just like I thought my mother burst into tears and pulled us both in for a hug. We got her to calm down and then my siblings ran into the room and attacked me with hugs. Then they all noticed Paul and began to throw questions at him, especially Johnny who recognized Paul because he happened to be his favorite baseball player. He got even more excited when Paul signed a ball for him and said that he would play with him while he was here. We stayed for a week and it was one of the best of my life.

I was sad when I had to leave but both of us needed to get back to work and I missed my little girl. Sadly there was a little bit of a dark side to Will's return. Zoey contacted Will and informed him that Sonix was doing an article on the "love triangle" between him, Paul and Derrick and that his kidnapping would be talked about. Zoey also said that the article could be Will's but if he didn't want it she would offer it to someone else. Will didn't know what to do because honestly he didn't want that article to be published at all. So he went to Justin and asked him to look over his contract to see if there was anything that he could use to stop Zoey from having the article published. And it turned out that Will could stop it because what Zoey didn't remember is that in addition to Will approving the finale draft for his articles, Will got to approve all articles written about him and his family. So Will and Justin went to Zoey and told her that if this article happens he would be suing the magazine for breaking his contract. In the end Will won and the article never saw the light of day, he was free of his looming over his head.

Will was now free to spend time with his friends, his family, his daughter and his love. Will's life was at peace for the moment and he felt that it was a good end to the beginning of his future with Paul.


End file.
